Can he save her in time
by shaylabirch7
Summary: Agura has feels for Vert but do he feel the same for her. will vert realized has feels in time i hope he can u have to read an find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction I hope u all like it because I hope make lot more**

**The story about how vert and agura get together. **

**Chapter 1**

Agura just can't get vert out of mind. Just when she was get in to thought a knock on her door. Ah who can that be at my door this time of morning (7:00am). Guess who Stanford what are you doing knock on my door agura yelled. We have a meeting that we need to get to Stanford said. Oh thank you for tell me (all confused) you welcome now hurry up. As I close my door and walk down the hall I think about vert sexy abs an out nowhere I fall down and land on something soft. I look up to see vert extremely close to me. Um agura can you um vert said try to get the right words out. Oh sorry as I get up. You ok vert said when he get from the floor. After that it nothing but silence so I try to break the silence. Do you want to walk together to the hub. Sure as long as we don't fell on top of each. Both of them start laugh.

I think this where I would to stop my story there more chapter to come I would to see where this take off from. review


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this time my story Is good then the first one. ok everyone in the last chapter we left off where agura and vert had fell on top of each and start walking to the hub for the meeting.**

**Chapter 2 **

Now that everyone is here we can get the meeting start. There a battlekey in Terra Island and I need you all to get on it and bring it back, now goo battle force 5. Sage said to everyone.

So everyone get in their vehicles and had out looking for the stormshock. On their way in vert start to think about what happen in the hallway (what would have happen if I kiss her). meanwhile vert…vert.

Huh what happen? vert said

You went to la-land for a minute. Zoom said with a smile on his face. And by the way man your face is all red.

What? He said

Get your head in the game vert and are you ok. Zoom said

Yell I'll be ok when I get that battlekey before the red sentient get to it. Vert had said to himself. Ok team we go in get the battlekey and get out that should be easy right. Stanford said .All right let do it(everyone said all together).

What they don't know is the red sentient are already there wait on them to come out of the stormshock. An they can't wait for the battle to begin.

What should we do when they come out krytus. Kyburi asked. We attacked them but we take on one by one the red one is mine. Are you sure you can take him on after the last time. Kyburi asked. You let me worry about that and **get ready for them now**. He said a mad tone in his voice.

Ok back to the BF5. They exit the stormshock.

Ok team let get to work here the plan we team up and clover more ground. First to find the battlekey let the rest of the team know.

Get it vert order the team. Right everyone said.

Ok stanford you and zoom are together, Sherman and spinner together and agura you with me everyone good with that. vert asked . yes sir everyone said.

All right BF5 let do it.

I can't think us to go for this chapter but don't worry there going to be a chapter 3. What will red sentients have for vert and his team. And how we they get out of. Have out in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the chapter that everyone may like in my first fanfiction. I hope everyone like my story. If this story make it, I'll may make more but better. **

**In the last chapter vert had the team go different ways so they can clover more ground. But in this chapter I think see if I can vert to tell agura about his feel for her.**

**Chapter 3 **

Where do you think the key at this time vert? agura asked

I don't know all I know I'm ready to get the hell out of here. Vert answer to her.

Ok what got in to you vert that don't sound like you at all. Agura said with a face "who is this person that drive saber."

Nothing I'm fine agura why you ask that. Verts said answer and asks

"Look vert there the battlekey over there on that rock" agura yell out loud

Nice work agura ok let get the team to get. Vert said while get the team together.

Hi zoom come in Stanford come in, that funny no one come in agura. Ok if you guys get this we find the battlekey lock onto where we are an get here as fast as you can.

Vert red sentients and they're going after the battlekey what do we do. Agura said drive to where the red sentients are. Vert … vert I need your help here vert. agura said try to hold off kyburi from get the battlekey.

That when vert heard agura and drive as fast as his saber would let him. And just like that a light had hit agura vehicle, and she wasn't there no more.

What the fuck agura…agura. Vert mumbled out lot.

That when the guys show up. Vert what happen where agura at. Everyone ask at the sometime.

All out the blue krytus say " I hope you not looking for your friend because she with us now." What you talk about krytus. Vert said with angry voice.

Well your friend about to become a red sentient an fight on our side" what are you going to do now" krytus said with a smile on his face.

Im come for you krytus vert said as he about to go zoom drive right in front of him and told him vert we don't have time for that the stromshock about to close we have to go. It now or never we can always come back an save agura. Zoom said

You right zoom we can always save her. Vert said with a sad face.

Ok as they exit the stormshock they all head back to the hub. When they all get there that when everyone look at vert like WTF happen before they get there.

ok so you all look at me what happen well I can't explain it myself first she was there an the next she wasn't. vert said with a sad face. I was to busy look for krytus and she was call me.

**FLASHBACK**

Vert red sentients and they're going after the battlekey what do we do. Agura said drive to where the red sentients are. Vert … vert I need your help here vert. agura said try to hold off kyburi from get the battlekey.

**End of flashback **

Vert…vert ...vert men snap out of zoom said all in vert face.

Huh what happen? vert asked

Men you blackout you was tell us about what happen to agura back there. Spinner said

Oh right well she my help and when I was on my way to help a red light hit her an she wasn't there no more. Vert said

Good you back how did it go, have you got the key? Sage askd

**No** vert said while walk to his room. And he close the door and lock it.

Ok that the end of this chapter review for me I love to know what you think about my story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to everyone I been sick an not to good so I get back better I will be on the next chapter hope u all not mad **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok in the last chapter vert last agura to the red sentients. What is he going to do about it. Read an find out.**

**Sorry I been out sick but I feel a lot better now.**

What happen and where agura at? Sage looking confused.

Um we don't know where she at sage. Zoom answer , but we not giving up on her. Sherman said with a smile and sad face.

(Meanwhile in vert room.) What was I think I could have save her. (throw everything on the floor that was on his desk). Vert are you ok man. Zoom asked while walking in his room.

No im not alright the person that I love is in the red sentients hands and therenothing I can do about. Vert yelled. Zoom closed the door an walk over an sit in a chair. I know how you feel but sit here an being mad about it's going to bring agura back. Zoom said try to make his friend feel better. You right I need to get my head in the game and know we going to get her thank you man. Vert said with some good smile.

Storm shock in 5-mins is about to open. I'm a little of agura there get on it BF5. Sage said

Ok everyone lts get that battlekey before the red sentients get it and get agura back vert had order. As they exit the storm shock everyone stop and look around.

As the team start drive out nowhere agura was in front of them.

Ok you BF5 I'll like to see you get that battlekey. Agura said with a evil face. AGURA everyone had yelled. What happen to you vert said with a sad face. You know I join the red sentients side. Agura answer, that when all the red sentients show up and agura take that chance to get the battlekey. Vert look agura going after the battlekey what we. Sherman asked. We take care the red sentients and vert can go after agura zoom answer for him. Thanks man alright BF5 go. vert order

Vert takes off after the one he love. AGURA is what he yelled after he. She stop right in the path the key was in. Yes how can I help you. She answer with a evil voice. I want back to yourself that even mean I have to fight you. Vert sound as if he can tak her out of it. Ok then let battle for that key. Agura answer. ( ok so I don't feel like type out the whole fight so lets skip to where vert win the fight)

AGURA…AGURA are you ok please say something. Vert asked with a worry face. Vert is that you im soo sorry for the way I been. Agura said with a weak voice. Im here an no need for a sorry ok let just get you back to hub. So vert put agura in the saber. ( ok so their all back out the hub)

Ok agura you look good to go I see no more red sentients in your blood. Sage said while finished check agura. Thanks you sage. Agura said as she walk out of the room. Oh zoom have you seen vert? agura asked um yell he in his room agura. Zoom answer

A knock on his door snap him out of mind. Come in he answer on to find agura at his door. Oh agura how can I help you? Vert ask sit up on his bed. Um yell back when we was in the battle zone I know I wasn't me back there so I want to say sorry. She said as she walk over to his bed and sit next to him. You don't have to say sorry agura it wasn't you it was the red sentients. Vert said (that when she put her head on his shoulder) agura vert couldn't think of anything to so he kiss her, confused but want it for so long she kiss him back. They break the kiss to talk.

Agura there something I need to tell you that been on my mind for the long. Vert said try to get the words out. Yes she answer, I love you agura and I always will I love you. Oh vert im so happy you said that I love you to for so long. They kiss again but this time long .

That the end hope you all like it. I will be make more story of them an other story please review


End file.
